Kamen Rider Eclipse:The Deal
by KaiserEXE
Summary: Sidestory which shows how Kamishiro Hironari aka kamen Rider Delete,an OC, got into that whole stealing business CHAP1 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Kamen Rider Eclipse: The Contract

CHAPTER 1: Meeting with the thief

(written as 1st person)

Kamishiro Hironari 

Hey there! So I'm just a random kamen rider passing through random worlds, and my henshin device is the delete driver, pretty much like a Decadriver beta or something but-

"HEY!!!Gimme back my IXA knuckle!!!"

Oops! He found out! Looks like I'm not so good in this stealing thing but I guess I got to go, I quickly grabbed a nearby bike and sped off, hoping not to be caught….then two wanted posters flew into my face, siriusly! What bad timing, as I crashed into a nearby pillar.

"Ow…..I think I broke my nose"

I said to myself, and then took a glimpse of the wanted poster which read: WANTED, DIEND AND DELETE FOR THEFTS OF RIDER BELTS.

"……_.what have I gotten myself into_" I thought." All because of that deal with that A-hole Daiki……."

__________________________________ **SOMETIME AGO__________________________________**

"Hmm…..this world pretty neat, no change of attire, etc "

then I heard a scream of help, I quickly turned back to see a fangire attacking someone "Fangire….could this be Kiva's world?"

I thought as I proceeded to take out the delete driver, which looked like a blade turn buckle, but with light blue stripes on it, most probably cause Tsukasa didn't really put much thought into the design, well, it's a prototype after all, then took out the card from the Ride Decker, which looked like a deck box, only attached to the wrist.

"It's been a long time since I got a workout",

I then proceeded to do an action pose while slotting the card in – well, all riders need to do one before they henshin or something like that that a police truck thing I see, and are those G3s COMING OUT OF IT!?

If this was Kiva's world, there wouldn't be G3s in it right? the G3s sent hoards of missiles towards that one little fangire, pretty much overkill I say but most importantly, why do people keep interrupting me these days……………………

Of course, if you're lost and don't know what to do, the best choice is to gather information….but how? Maybe I should ask that G3 army thing, maybe not. Then two fangs spawned above me and I quickly dodged seeing a horse fangire behind the bushes opposite of me. Horse Fangires. How common. I inserted the delete kamenride card into the Delete Driver and a mechanical voice announced "KAMENRIDE" and I slid the driver onto the belt.

"Henshin."I pulled the lever and the mechanical voice announced the last part of the sentence

"DELETE!"

3 Grey-Light bluish Card like things appeared on both sides which slotted into the helmet with a single card from above which split the visor and the end result looked similar to delta. Only more awesome IMO.I fired a few shots at it with my Ride Decker which looked like a ride booker, only attached to my wrist .Then I unsheathed the sword in the Decker and charged towards it and slashed it 3 times.

" Good luck surviving the next one."

I taunted in which I withdrew a card from the Decker and inserted it into the driver and pulled the lever

ATTACK RIDE: SONIC

I fired a Final Zanvat like slash which sliced the fangire cleanly in half at point blank range. At that point, I heard someone clapping and say

"Not bad"

then a familiar mechanical voice announced KAMEN RIDE: DIEND and that person became a rider with a blue and black card based appearance. Although surprised, I asked

"You are?" "Kaitō Daiki, kamen rider Diend"

he replied and fired multiple shots at me, it hurt quite a bit but nothing unbearable .ATTACKRIDE: BLAST the voice announced and he rapidly shot multiple shots me but at that moment, I retaliated with KAMEN RIDE: BURST and shots connected with each other and there was a large explosion.

After the smoke cleared I saw a couple of kamen riders appear before me and they were…….Riotroopers!!! Why would they be here! And where did that Diend guy go? But I guess I should deal with those Cannon Fodders first, I took a card from the Decker, inserted it into the driver

KAMEN RIDE: CHALICE

The voice announced as I took the shape of a mantis like rider with a heart shape on the helmet armed with a bow. I then used this card next

ATTACK RIDE: BIO

and vines were shot out of the bow and made short work of the Riotroopers.

"My job is done "said the person known as Diend as he appeared behind me, holding two yellow coloured final kamenride cards, one had a picture of Den-O climax form while the other was Kaiser's FINAL form."Those are!?When did you!!" I shouted, and I quickly checked the Decker and noticed those 2 important cards missing.

"Give them back!!"I shouted of course, not expecting him to return it unconditionally or anything but he replied "You seem strong…..ok, I'll give them back-"WAIT WHAT!!?He really would!?

"But on one condition: I heard that this world has a legendary treasure which transcends every other treasure in all other worlds, help me find it, and I'll give them back."

I KNEW IT!!!!There had to be a certain condition, *sigh* looks like I'm gonna be busy for sometime looking for that treasure BS thing, but at least that's the best solution cause I'm not gonna fight a Pokémon trainer rider like him and it also kills time and I have nothing better to do anyway so yeah.

"Oh and also help me steal other rider belts or you can just forget the part about me giving your cards back"

Bitch.

---XXX---

**Finally completed this (short?)Chapter which is the back story for my OC, Kamen Rider Delete which appeared in TheDatenshi's Fic Kamen rider heres a little history of the character Kamishiro Hironari (****神****代****浩****成****)**

**:****recruited into Shocker when Tsu was in business and was the tester of the Decadriver Beta(aka Delete Driver)and gather KR cards for Tsu who created the system but rebelled after going to the 1st world (Den-o) and on the run. **

**Has an apartment and has undead tax exemption.**

**Anyway, this is my 1****st**** Fic and give some feedback on what I should do better plox =D**

**Hope you enjoyed it =D**

---XXX---


	2. Chapter 2

ridChapter 2:

Kaitō Daiki

"Henshin" I pushed the trigger.

KAMENRIDE: DIEND

After finishing the transformation, I sent a few bullets for that light grey bluish rider to eat and then inserted a card into the Diendriver

ATTACKRIDE: BLAST

Blue balls of energy were headed towards that rider but he countered with a large grey energy ball which caused an explosion. Most probably his "blast" type card I guess.

"Heres my chance I thought" since he probably could not see through that thick smoke. I proceeded to insert 2 cards in the driver.

KAMENRIDE: RIOTROOPER

4-5 Faiz like riders appeared with a bronze colour

ATTACKRIDE: INVISIBLE

Appearing to split into 3 holograms, I disappeared from view. The smoke cleared. He opened that Ride Booker like device which was attached to his arm. Yes, an opening, without him noticing, I swiped two yellow coloured cards from the top of his deck.

Hmmm……invisibles time is about to be up. "My job here is done" I announced, appearing right behind him.

Kamishiro Hironari

"So why are there Fangires and G3s together in this world?" I asked that Kaitō Daiki person, he wore a cap but you could still see his long hair covering a bit of his face.

"Well, you see, this world all rider worlds are connected through a world travelling machine which is treated much like the planes and specific kamen riders are assigned to specific worlds respectively" The planes? What's that? But I think I get the gist of it.

"So for example, those G3s are like the policeman who protects the kiva world specifically?"I asked after taking a sip of coffee at a certain pizza place owned by a guy called Tsubasa or something…

"Yup, and the worlds connected are the original worlds, and apparently have not reached Decade's world as of yet, also, it also seems as though they haven't connected to those parallel worlds yet too."

"Oh I see" Short reply. But meh. Although he was kinder than the jerk I expected him to be expected…….

After walking some distance away from the store, a humanoid scorpion flew right in front of me and a silver coloured rider leapt onto it and the scorpion seemed really, really angry.

"It's the century king, kamen rider shadow moon!" Kaitō who was beside me, exclaimed in excitement, then Kuuga also appeared and the scorpion summoned humanoid lizards which the riders made short work of.

Then a red dragon head destroyed all of the lizards and seemed to fatally wound the scorpion although it survived.

"Shadow Moon seems to be weaker than I expected, nevertheless, I will still obtain that treasure and you, my friend will help me obtain!" he said to me. That reminded me of the jerk I knew of.

"First we must follow the target without stopping and attack when he is most vulnerable."He said to me.

One of his cheap stealing techniques I suppose. Having no choice but to follow him, this led us back to the pizza place…….

Kaitō Daiki

The user of shadow moon was with Kuuga and that Tsubasa person, apparently discussing something and I suppose that Tsubasa person is a rider as a red bird thing came and attacked those bat monsters seemed to have protected that guy when they entered through the windows, and I can't help but wonder if he'd gotten insurance for the pizza place.

Hironari stood up and was about to grab his Driver but I stopped him from henshining and I guessed he knew why. He's more impulsive than he looks I guess.

Although they most of the bats followed shadow moon and Kuuga, some were still in the pizza place and Hironari took the initiative and led the rest of the bats to a secluded forest place.

I had to follow him and then we did a double henshin……………………wait, let me try that again.

Hironari Kamishiro

"Henshin" I announced while sliding a card into the Delete Driver and so did Kaitō with his Diendriver.

KAMENRIDE: DELETE  
Kaitō paused for a while before pushing the trigger.

KAMENRIDE: DIEND

3 Grey-Light bluish Card like things appeared on both sides which slotted into the helmet with a single card from above which split the visor and the end result looked similar to delta while Kaitō changed into a black suit with blue cards floating in the air which slotted into the helmet and the suit then gained colour.

"Looks like another workout…." I took a card from my Ride Decker and inserted it into the driver and pulled the lever. As usual.

KAMENRIDE: KIVA

I turned into a bat based rider with chains sealing its legs and a red/silver motif. I went up to one of the bats and gave it a couple of quick kicks, pushed it and inserted a card into the driver.

FORMRIDE: BASHAA

Chains wrapped around my right arm and it broke, revealing green armour and a fin like shoulder pad while my chest armour turned green and eyes turned green and a green gun appeared in my hands.

I continuously pushed the trigger-which shot bullets of water-towards one of the bat monsters until it exploded.

KAMENRIDE: KETAROS

KAMENRIDE: G3

A bronze beetle based rider and a blue rider with mechanical looks appeared. So his ability is to summon riders…..no wonder those Riotroopers appeared!

ATTACKRIDE: CLOCK UP

FINALATTACKRIDE: G-G-G-G3

The Bronze rider suddenly accelerated to ridiculous speeds and eliminated a number of those bats while the G3-HEY!!IS THAT A ROCKET MISSILE LAUNCHER THING!!?Nevertheless, the bats were in a world of pain even and the explosion seemed larger than that army of g3's rocket.

Oh well, enough admiration and now let's-wait. No bat monsters were found. Kaitō just STOLE MY LIMELIGHT. He even steals stuff other than material things =.=.

"Kamen riders……..DIE!!"

What the carp!?A group of 30+ sabre tooth fangire appeared, surrounding us. Some were on trees too. They all sent around charged at us at the same time.

FINALATTACKRIDE: D-D-D-DIEND

Kaitō Blew through a number of Fangires with his blue beam of doom which totally annihilated those who were not smart enough to dodge that lazor. I took this chance to attack a few of them with my gun but about 5 of them punched me at the same time. Needless to say, it hurt as much as getting hit by a growing Kuuga's kick but it was enough to revert me to my original form.

"Ja ne" Kaitō said. Wait, could he be-

ATTACKRIDE: INVISIBLE

Damn it. *sigh* looks like it's time to make my get away too…..

ATTACKRIDE: FLASH

I entered faster than clock-up speed for about a third of a second which was enough to separate me from my adversaries. I returned to my human form and 2 motorcycles sped past me.

They were headed towards the Fangires……

-------XXX--------

**Phew, chap 2 done =D **

**I made some links with this and the Fic kamen rider: eclipse if you read this carefully. I sure hoped the personality of Kaitō was accurate.**

**Hope you enjoyed it =D**


End file.
